Beginning What We Started
by heysavy
Summary: Puck and Finn finally stop pretending they aren't into each other.


"Puck, come back, please" Finn reached for his hand, but he turned his back to Finn. It was one of those moments where he knew if he looked at Finn he'd just lose it. And he couldn't lose it, not in front of him. Not _because_ of him. Finn's gaze lingered at the back of Puck's head for a moment before he saw Puck's body fall onto Finn's bed, almost defeated. He'd never seen Puck like this before.

Puck watched as all 6 feet of Finn flopped down on the bed beside him, confusion on his face. But it wasn't his usual 'what just happened' look. It was the one he saw, rarely, when he was _in it_. In that moment, the one where the two of them are the only people who exist. And he heard Finn sigh next to him. Puck thought for a moment about reaching for Finn's hand, but _no, I can't_.

Finn wished Puck would just look at him. Or say something, anything. _Talk to me_, the words formed but stopped before they left his lips. He looked down at his best friend's hand resting on the bed between them. He wanted to touch it, to lay his on top of Puck's, just to _feel _it. To feel connected. It was something he couldn't explain, but he knew he wanted it, whatever _it_ was.

Puck glanced at Finn from the corner of his eye at the exact moment he saw Finn's hesitation to reach for his hand. Something inside of him stirred, and he looked away again. Without thinking, he placed his fingers around Finn's hand, but he couldn't bring himself to look at the reaction. All he knew was that if he couldn't _say_ what he was feeling, he could show it. That's always how Puck operated. Never with words, only actions.

Finn's face flushed for a moment before he noticed that Puck wasn't even looking at him. He didn't have to, though. Finn knew what this was. He knew exactly what Puck was trying to say, even if he couldn't bring himself to do it.

They'd been dancing around this for the past few weeks. It'd put a strain on their friendship, and it was pushing them both to their limits.

Puck knew a long time ago how he felt about Finn. _How could I ever tell him this_. It was his reason, the unspoken one, for why he'd been giving Finn such a hard time lately. He wasn't good with feeling things, and he definitely wasn't good with putting those feelings out there. But still, he'd go to bed at night just _wishing_ he could tell Finn. Tell him how much he cares about him, how he wants him and _only him_.

Finn knew something was up the past few weeks, but he didn't know what. He just knew that Puck had been sort of a douche-bag about everything lately. Everything and nothing at the same time, and Finn wasn't sure how exactly that was possible. He tried to get Puck to talk about it without success. Honestly he didn't expect any different, but this act was getting old fast.

Finn glanced over at Puck and held his gaze there until he saw Puck turn to face him, and they locked eyes. There were words in Finn's expression that were begging to be said, but he tried with all the self-control he had to keep quiet. Whatever was about to happen, he didn't want to ruin it.

Puck was staring into Finn's eyes, further than he thought he'd ever looked before. He knew this was the moment. If he was going to do it, he had to do it now, no regrets and no turning back. Puck turned to face Finn, bumping knees with his best friend as he rotated his position on the bed. He carefully took his other hand, grabbing Finn's empty one and intertwining their fingers. He saw the look on Finn's face, but before he took the time to think about it, he leaned in and pressed his lips against Finn's. They were perfect. A little chapped, but it didn't even matter.

Finn couldn't even think. He didn't have time to, but he didn't want to, either. He'd been wanting this for so long. For years, really, but no way he thought it would ever happen. I mean it's _Puck_. Of course it'd never happen. He was his best friend, sure, but he was so into girls. Just look at the record he kept under his bed of all the women in Lima he'd fucked. No way was he ever going to be into Finn, of all people. But here they were, Puck's tongue sliding past Finn's teeth and he tasted _so good_.

It didn't last long before Puck pulled away. Not fast though. Slow, like he wanted it to last. He opened his eyes, finally ready to see the look on Finn's face. How badly did he fuck up? But it couldn't be too bad, because Finn didn't fight it. In fact, he was _into_ _it._ Puck smiled without realizing it until he saw the goofy half-smile on Finn's face.

"It's about time, dude" Finn said through his smile. Puck rolled his eyes and pulled Finn closer to him to finish, no to _begin,_ whatever it was they'd just started.


End file.
